Secret letter
by unaisa memon
Summary: kai hiwatari finally expresses his feelings in a secret letter for a certain pink haired girl(mariah)but what if mariah finds out,how will she react? to find ad and plz review.


**AUTHOR NOTE:** **Hey guys Thank you soo much for reading my before stories and reviewing and it is an honor to have such readers.**

 **Some reviewers asked me about a nickname well my real name is unaisa but my family call me uno.**

 **This story is dedicated my best friends in schools they are; Shan,Neji,Sam,Ti (their nicknames).**

* * *

SECRET LETTER

Kai was sitting by the window day dreaming about the person who is always in his mind.

Whenever he closes his eyes he could feel her fresh breath and the smell of her pink rose colored hair,whenever he imagined her face he always leaked his lips.

Kai's feelings:

'Mariah,mariah my pink beauty' he whispered

'I may not be able to make you mine,but surely i will write a secret letter for you',he thought and took a pen and letter and started writing something.

The letter said:

My life is lonely and harsh,without and bad words is all I have in my life but thinking of you my love, my lady love I feel free. You entered into my life as a candlelight in the dark. You showed me the meaning of love not with your words but with your smile,your happiness and your glory.I know anger and harsh words doesn't let you open up to me; but my eyes speak up the love that I have for you.

Love you a lot.

Little did kai know that there was his elder brother behind his back,with a mischievous smile.

Next morning:

'Oh god,oh god will i ever be able to give her,maybe it is save if i just keep it in my cuboard secretly and dream about her'he thought

Kai forgot about the letter soon and went to take a bath.

But as he left tala suddenly came to his room with a knew that his blue-haired brother is madly in love with mariah so he slowly opened his younger brother's cupboard and took out something.

Tala's feelings

"omg ,i can't belive my cold-hearted brother actually is in love with that pink bimbo plus,he is writing a letter,my gosh", he said with a shock expression.

"And he is planning not to give her kai you are out of your mind,don't worry i will give it in my own way and you won't even know" he said mockingly.

At the place:

Firstly tale read the letter again and at the bottom he wrote kai's name in bold he secretly gave it the the postman with telling him the house of mariah with a stamp and went to sleep.

"Fresh bath is always my first option after a tiring sleep",kai said and went out of the bathroom wearing a bathrob.

"But before changing it's better if i keep the letter saftely"he thought and went towards the table to find the letter but shockingly the letter was no where to be seen.

And suddenly he thought of what if tala took the letter,when this thought hit his mind his eyes turned red and his face was buring as if he was about to kill someone.

"Talaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", "where the hell is my letter and if tala took it i will kill him". Kai screamed at the top of his lungs (may god have mercy upon tala *wink*).

Kai jumped in fury and ran towards tala's room and saw the red head boy sleeping.

He picked up him and throwed him disrespectfully but tala was able to recover and understood the whole situation but smartly planned it in a very clever way.

"Why the hell are you hitting me!,what did i do? Tala asked

"I know you very well tala,but firstly how dare you come to my room,took my personal things and hide it" kai replied furiously.

"I didn'nt do anything well i was just taking a ride to your room and then i saw a envelope/letter so i decided to put a stamp and give it to the postman and if you are asking that whose home i gave the letter than i gave the letter to mariah's home since her name was written" tala replied breathlessly.

When kai heared the name mariah his mouth was open and horror was visible through his was literally freezed for minutes until tala's laughing bought him back to his senses.

"tala ,i hate you"kai said kind of shy and in the heart he was happy.

"Why brother,did i did something wrong i just wanted you to express your feelings to girlfriend"tala said smirking.

"She is not"kai said slightly blushing.

"And i don't have time to talk to you nonsense"kai said annoyingly.

And after not wasting to much time he hurried up and wore a shirt and rushed towards mariah's house,trying to reach her house before the postman.

Until he reached there,he freezed at that time,mariah was reading the letter showing her back to him.

A fear of knot stuck to kai moved one step forward but mariah heared the sound and turned her face wishing not to see the person that she was thinking of.

Mariah couldn't help but stare at him,she had read the whole face was completely red.

It was a romantic scene for both of them because there was no one in the surroundings,the birds were singing,the tress were moving because the wind blowed fastly.

Kai just couldn't stop admiring mariah's face as the wind blowed in fast speed making the pink beauty's hair gathering on her face twirling around making her look even fascinating.

Kai came a little forward which made mariah come back to her sense and she was blushing deeply red but kai noticed the smile appearing on her lips,for a second he couldn't belive it.

And soon mariah got shy and ran to her home,everything was clear to kai like a he just simply looked at the sky and thought "maybe she also understands my feelings toward and i think today's day may change my life to heaven".

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:so how was the story read and review,i hope this was long enough.**

 _ **By the way if you read watt pad,then read my friends shelly story called "realistic dream".**_


End file.
